


Around the campfire

by Borrowed_Voices



Series: Temeraire Drabbles [3]
Category: Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24002551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borrowed_Voices/pseuds/Borrowed_Voices
Summary: Laurence and Granby share a moment together in Australia.
Relationships: John Granby/William Laurence
Series: Temeraire Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707013
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	Around the campfire

**Author's Note:**

> There was no Beta reader, so there might be many mistakes.

Granby was sitting near the fire, his head was being supported by his hands and he was staring into the fire without seeing anything. He had been distant as of late Laurence thought with a pang of dread. The smile usually so easily brought to his lips was now rarely seen and Laurence had noticed he missed it.  
Laurence sat down beside him not close enough to tough but it was a near thing. Granby looked up at him, Laurence saw a bleak look in the man's eyes.  
"How are you, John?" Laurence asked it casually, but Granby picked up on the levity of his question nonetheless. He sighed and Laurence felt his chest constrict at how weary it sounded. He stayed silent awhile, the dragons were snoring a little ways off, and in the distance faintly men were heard cheering at some pub at the outskirts of sydney. Just when Laurence thought Granby would not answer, he sighed again.  
"I am well enough i suppose" the younger captain said, but it didn't seem like he meant it. Laurence's face must have showed some of his worry because Granby suddenly grinned, the sound was a ghost of how it used to sound, Laurence suddenly found himself yearning to bring it back, his grin, his smile, his laugh.  
"Really Laurence, nursemaid does not suit you." Granby said, and it sounded bitter. Laurence felt hurt, though he could not say why.  
"I assure you, John, that I am wholly serious."  
"I know" Granby sighed, he looked off into the distance not really seeing anything.  
In a moment of brazenness Laurence took Granby's hand in his, intertwining their fingers. Granby stared at him and Laurence did not have the courage to meet his eyes, instead looking down at their hands. Suddenly Granby's thumb gently stroked down the back of Laurence's hand and Laurence felt a flutteting in his chest, he finally looked up.  
Granby was looking at him with something like hope in his eyes. Laurence felt his hear slow down, he was suddenly uncomfertably aware of their thighs pressing together, and the warmth of Granby's shoulder against his. Laurence saw the younger captain's eyes flick to his mouth before looking back at him.  
Suddenly Laurence felt the urge, no the need to kiss him. And why wouldn't he? He was a traitor and adding sodomy to his name would not be more of a scandal.  
And before he could think more of this he was already moving forward, his lips meeting Granby's in a featherlike touch. Granby flinched, but before Laurence could pull back Granby wrapped his hands around Laurence's shoulders, pulling him even closer. Their kiss turned hungry, Laurence could feel Granby's hands in his hair, pulling the strands out of his qeue. Laurence put his arms around the younger man's neck relishing in the feeling of butterflies in his stomach.  
When they finally broke away for air Laurence rests his forehead against Granby's arms still around the man's neck. They are both panting a little.  
"Laurence?"  
"Yes, John?"  
"Are you sure.."  
"Yes, yes of course I am" Laurence answered and the smile he got from Granby was igniting something hot in his chest.  
Granby threw his arms around him, pushing Laurence down onto the ground behind the log they had been sitting on, their legs still draped over it. Laurence grinned at Granby's sudden giddyness, sharing the feeling. Together they looked up at the stars, pausing to relish in that moment, laying in eachothers arms, with the dragons snoring a little ways off. The stars were sparkling in the clear night sky and the ground was still warm from the heat of the day.  
Granby nuzzled Laurence's neck and Laurence got goosebumps. Granby's breath tickled the skin that was not covered by his neckcloth. Laurence shivered, a hot feeling gathering in his belly. he turned his head to press a kiss onto Granby's forehead, the closest part of skin he could find.  
Granby draped himself on top of Laurence, took off Laurence's neckcloth with a huff and his lips met they sensitive skin beneath it. Laurence shivered again and Granby seemed to notice, working from his neck towards his jaw. Laurence's hands stroked across Granby's back, ending in his hair. Laurence could not stop the moan that escaped his lips when Granby hit a sensitive spot under his jaw.  
"John"  
"hmm?"  
"John we need to move"  
"hmm?" Granby hummed against Laurence's neck,  
"John I am serious"  
Granby finally stopped and looked at him, a devilish smile on his face.  
"Very well then captain, shall we retire to your tent or mine?"  
Laurence flushed scarlet and Granby laughed at him.  
"Your tent it is then" Granby grinned and pulled Laurence up by his hand.  
They held hands until they were in Laurence's tent, where their hands were needed somewhere else.


End file.
